<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On and On by FabiiV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300327">On and On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV'>FabiiV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de años en guerra la paz llego a los siete reinos gracias a los nuevos reyes, elegidos por la creadora, Rovixx. Era increíble lo sereno que se había vuelto todo y a cada año que avanzaba las cosas seguían iguales. Aunque uno de los reyes, el de los vampiros, era duramente criticado por ser el más joven, pero a sus veintiocho años de edad había demostrado que era digno del poder obtenido.</p><p>Ese rey tenía una debilidad que se le salía de las manos, una que lo llevaría a la perdición si no lo controlaba; su esposo.</p><p>Hace unos meses le había dado el poder para gobernar una de las ciudades del reino, en donde viven los hibridos, las mesclas impuras de vampiros, la mayoría son muy poderosos y controlan más que nada la magia. Al esposo del rey le encanta la magia, sobre todo porque tenía la habilidad de cambiar forma, así que salía pedirle a sus leales bufones que lo ayudaran a desarrollar esa habilidad, amaba cambiar de forma y más que nada en mujer, para poder estar en libertad junto al rey. Nadie en el reino sabía que él era hombre, todo gracias a la magia.</p><p>—Señor —entra uno de sus guardias a la habitación, el rey voltea el rostro y abre los ojos, está en la tina tomando un relajante baño de sangre, vino y agua con aromatizante—, la reina ha atacado de nuevo, está vez fue en la prisión, por ese gran descuido muchos de los prisioneros escaparon y al parecer fueron con ella —el guardia se pone nervioso al ver que el rey cierra los ojos y finge dormir—. ¿Señor?</p><p>—¡Cha Hakyeon! —grita al tiempo que hace volar la puerta de una patada.</p><p>—¡Jung Taekwoon! ¡Tú puta madre! ¡Mi puerta! —le grita muy molesto el rey al recién llegado, que frunce el ceño y se acerca a la tina a pasos pesados.</p><p>—Perderás más que una maldita puerta si no controlas a tu esposo —Hakyeon bufa molesto y se pone de pie, sale de la tina dejando escurrir el líquido carmesí por su delgado cuerpo. Taekwoon se enfurece por verlo tan sereno así que agarra la pequeña manguera y abre el grifo para pegarle con el agua junto en la cara a su rey—. ¡Tú! Has que esté listo en cinco minutos o yo mismo volveré para patearles el trasero a ambos —amenaza al guardia que asiente barias veces.</p><p>—¡Eres un bruto y mandón! Por eso estás solo —Hakyeon le grita muchas groserías a su amigo, pero éste no le hace el menor caso y le sigue tirando agua, de un manotazo logra quitarle la maldita manguera—. Mejor búscate a alguien que te de una jodida noche de sexo sin parar. ¡Ya me tienes arto! No te metas en mi matrimonio.</p><p>—Por desgracias tengo que meterme porque soy tu mano derecha y tu esposo se está cargando a todos con sus jueguitos —dice de lo más serio el pelirrojo, da media vuelta y sale del baño, dejando a un molesto Rey de los vampiros atrás.</p><p>Horas más tarde.</p><p>El príncipe Sanghyuk se encuentra frente a dos raros hombres; uno no para de reír y el otro da vueltas por todo el salón inspeccionando cada pequeña cosa que ve. No sabe qué hacer con ellos y se niegan a hablar si no es con su padre. De repente una de las puertas es abierta por un molesto Hakyeon que se soba el trasero.</p><p>—Debería ejecutarte por patearme.</p><p>—Pero no lo harás —Taekwoon sonríe con superioridad ante la mirada de muerte que le brinda su rey. Las puertas son cerradas por dos guardias, además de todos los otros diez que están en la elegante sala de paredes blancas y piso de madera, decorada con alfombras y sillones, una pequeña mesa y antiguos jarrones, cuadros y pinturas por las paredes—. ¿Y estos dos? —le pregunta al príncipe Sanghyuk sobre los invitados, el chico se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Sólo dijeron que quieren hablar con el rey.</p><p>—Entiendo, díganme ¿Qué quieren? —Los ojos de ambos híbridos brillan de un intenso oro al escuchar esa voz, sonríen como maniacos y se paran uno al lado del otro—. ¿Vienen de parte de Jaehwan? —ambos asienten sin dejar de sonreír, de repente el de cabellos rojos comienza a reír ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte del otro chico de cabellos naranjas—. ¿Se están burlando de mí? —molesto el rey da unos pasos hacia delante intentando intimidar.</p><p>—No, sólo veníamos a entregar esto —el de cabellos naranjados saca un sobre de entre su abrigo negro y se lo extiende al rey—. Es de su amorcito —sonríe con burla el hibrido sin una pisca de respeto.</p><p>—¡Arréstenlos! —Hakyeon agarra el sobre antes de saltar hacia atrás y dejar que los guardias se hagan cargo de esos dos rebeldes, observa la carta mientras toma asiento en uno de los sillones, a cada lado se paran Taekwoon y Sanghyuk. Para sorpresa de todos los dos invitados no ponen resistencia y dejan que los esposen—. ¿Dónde está?</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>—Jaehwan.</p><p>—Hongbin, saca a Jaehwan.</p><p>—A ver —dice el pelirrojo sin parar de reír, rebusca entre sus bolsillos sin encontrar nada—. No, Jaehwan no está, Wonsik Hyung.</p><p>—¡No está! —finge sorpresa el otro— ¿Se habrá caído por el camino? —ambos se llevan una mano a la barbilla y se encogen de hombros, las cadenas hacen ruido por los movimientos.</p><p>—¿Wonsik, Hongbin? —los nombra emocionado Sanghyun, ambos voltean a verle con una gran sonrisa—. Ustedes son los bufones de papá —los chicos asienten con la cabeza y de nuevo el pelirrojo comienza a reír sin parar como si le hubieran contado un chiste—. Por fin tengo la suerte de conocerlos —el príncipe se acerca y estrecha la mano de ambos vampiros-magos — ¿Qué le sucede? —pregunta al ver que el pelirrojo no deja de reír.</p><p>—Antes de venir se metió en mi laboratorio y bebió un frasco de la risa, es que se puso muy nervioso al saber que vendría a verte —le cuenta Wonsik siendo enseguida ahorcado por el brazo de su amigo.</p><p>—Cierra la boca —dice entre risas el pelirrojo, el otro comienza a toser por la falta de aire y a cada segundo su cara se pone más roja así que Taekwoon se acerca y los separa.</p><p>—¡Mi héroe! —Wonsik intenta abrazar a su salvador, pero no lo consigue por los grilletes así que bajo la confusa mirada de todos levanta ambas manos y las baja por detrás del cuerpo de Taekwoon, aprisionándole entre sus brazos—. Ahora que te veo bien eres muy guapo.</p><p>—Suéltame —ordena la mano derecha del rey manteniendo la calma ante tal situación, está entre los brazos de un desconocido siendo apretado contra su cuerpo y, además, manoseado, si esas manos llegaban a bajar más allá de sus caderas le cortaría la cabeza.</p><p>—Y hueles muy bien —susurra Wonsik contra el cuello de su 'victima'.</p><p>Entre las risas de Hongbin se escuchan las del rey, que se divierte ante la escena. Eso hace sentir humillado a Taekwoon así que mueve sus brazos para liberarse pero sólo consigue que el otro apreté su agarre, coloque ambas manos en su trasero y succione con sus húmedos labios una pequeña parte de su cuello.</p><p>En menos de un segundo Wonsik es estampado contra la pared con una fuerza que abollona la parte que da contra su espalda. Está de puntitas de pie y siendo sostenido con una sola mano que envuelve su cuello. Taekwoon le clava sus rectas y negras uñas cuando lo ve sonreír con diversión.</p><p>—¿De qué te ríes? —por la presión de sus uñas contra el cuello del chico, comienza a brotar sangre que mancha sus dedos y palma. Los ojos del chico quedan blancos así que lo suelta pensando que se desmayó, pero en vez de eso Wonsik se tira contra su cuerpo y pasa la lengua desde su cuello hasta su oreja.</p><p>—Te vez muy sexy enojado y sabes delicioso —dice haciendo pausas para que su voz grave suene aún más seductora haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sonríe por eso pero de un puñetazo en el estómago cae chillando al suelo.</p><p>Taekwoon sale del lugar a pasos pesados, azota la puerta y maldice la existencia de todos. Llega al baño lo más pronto posible y abre la canilla para limpiar la sangre de su mano pero comete el error de olerla haciendo que solo una pregunta llegue a su cabeza: ¿Sabrá tan bien como huele?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(...)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Los siguientes días los prisioneros fueron tratados muy bien por parte de Sanghyuk, les platicaba y daba de comer, hasta los sacaba de sus prisiones para pasear con ellos por los jardines. Hakyeon no les hacía mucho caso, estaba concentrado en descifrar las pistas que ocultaba la carta, le daba igual los 'prisioneros'. Por otro lado, a Taekwoon le tenía de los nervios ver a Wonsik pasearse por los pasillos, no sabía de qué forma ya escapar del chico, lo encontraba casualmente todo el tiempo. Y aunque intentaba parecer indiferente su cuerpo lo traicionaba, se le quedaba viendo cuando éste parecía distraído y hacia poses algo insinuante, sensuales, para llamar su atención, esperaba que Wonsik no se hubiera dado cuenta.</p><p>La verdad es que su cuerpo está loco. Loco por ese chico ¡No! ¡Eso no!</p><p>Una vez Wonsik se había metido en su baño cuando estaba tomando una ducha, lo saco a patadas de ahí no sin antes dejar que el chico le robara un que otro beso inocente mientras insinuaba caricias cuando intento lavar su pecho.</p><p>No lo pudo tener ni un minuto en frente, mojado y jodidamente caliente, el chico era un pecado para él, porque es menor de edad. Pero no podía no mirar, al verlo desnudo frente a él pensó que el agua se evaporaría por lo ardiente que era.</p><p>Al día siguiente se lo encontró en la cocina, Wonsik lo acorralo contra la pared y devoro sus labios como si fuera el mangar más exquisito, eso labios aturdieron sus sentidos y la húmeda lengua lo dejo en blanco. Apenas su boca se vio liberada recobro la compostura como si hubiera estado poseído y su mano dejo la nuca del menor para estamparse contra la mejilla de éste en un fuerte golpe. Espero que Wonsik lo dejara en paz por la cachetada, pero en cambio recibió una sonrisa socarrona y un brutal beso de lo más apasionado, de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Que fue inmediatamente correspondido.</p><p>Por desgracia o suerte las cocineras llegaron parando todo acto que le siguiera a ese ardiente beso.</p><p>Otro día lo encontró en su habitación hurgando en su ropero.</p><p>—Sal inmediatamente si no quieres que te rebane el cuello —amenaza de lo más tranquilo mientras camina hacia el chico, lo ve agacharse para rebuscar entre los cajones de joyas y no puede evitar deleitarse con la vista de su perfecto trasero.</p><p>—¿No tienes nada de color? Todo es blanco y negro —Wonsik ignora las palabras del otro, se pone de pie y se coloca unos anillos de oro en los dedos, voltea con sigilo al sentir una presencia maligna muy cerca suyo—. Tranquilo, hermoso, no voy a robarte nada —asegura con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué aún están aquí? Creo que Hyuk les dio la suficiente libertad como para que escaparan —dice sin expresar nada con su rostro, antes de que el chico intente abrazarle le agarra fuerte de las muñecas—. Lárgate.</p><p>—Si me quieres lejos ¿Por qué siempre me observas con esos ojos de deseo? —en vez de luchar por liberarse, Wonsik se acerca al contrario y le roba una rápido beso en los labios, logrando que el mayor le suelte y se aleje—. Esas caídas de pestañas y tu lengua que juega con tus labios cada vez que me ves.</p><p>—Imaginación tuya —asegura Teakwoon, se prometió no caer ante la lujuria que desprende el sexy hibrido, pero su cuerpo le está jugando en contra, hace años que no tiene intimidad con nadie, fue traicionado tantas veces, no confía en nadie y no quiere nada carnal.</p><p>A pesar de todas las traiciones aún cree en el amor.</p><p>—Es una lástima, pero eso no quita el hecho de que bebiste de mi sangre en nuestro primer encuentro —Taekwoon se estremece ante tal verdad y más al ver que Wonsik se quita la remera dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo de guerrero griego, el menor lo está tentando—. Me encanto el aroma que desprendías al día siguiente, era una mescla tuya y mía —habla con pausas haciendo el ambiente aún más tenso, acaricia ambas mejillas del pelirrojo y luego baja acariciando sus labios, su cuello y palmear su pecho en donde está su corazón—. Tus pupilas están dilatadas y tu corazón acelerado —Wonsik pasa con lentitud su lengua por su propio labio inferior. Sonríe y envuelve la cintura de un maravillado Taekwoon—. Te tengo comiendo de mi palma, ¿Verdad? —susurra contra el cuello de su víctima, que cierra los ojos y traga saliva.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —ni siquiera su mente logra rechazar al candente bufón del rey, siente esos sabrosos labios posarse sobre su piel y de inmediato su cuello se ladea para darle más acceso.</p><p>—Quiero que te abras de piernas para mí y me dejes follarte a gusto —confiesa con una sonrisa lujuriosa, succiona una parte de la blanca piel dejando una roja marca.</p><p>—Está bien —sorprendido Wonsik se separa casi con violencia y mira a los ojos de un sonrojado Taekwoon, que lo envuelve entre sus brazos para no dejarle ir—, pero a cambio me dejaras morderte.</p><p>—¿Morderme? —pregunta un poco asustado, el pelirrojo asiente convencido.</p><p>Morder a alguien significaba tener un lazo de por vida con esa persona. Y Taekwoon piensa que si eso le ayuda a espantar al vampiro lujurioso está bien, pero una parte de él quiere que acepte su propuesta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(...)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—Nos vamos —dice Wonsik apenas entrar a la habitación que comparte con Hongbin, éste acostado en su cama le mira sin entender—. ¡Muévete! Nos vamos.</p><p>—¿Tan pronto? ¿No que ibas a follarte al asistente?</p><p>—Sí, pero no —se coloca el abrigo y se quita los anillos de los dedos dejándolos sobre la cama. Hongbin se levanta para colocarse las botas de cuero negro.</p><p>—¿Estamos huyendo de él? ¿Te quiere matar por romperle el culo?</p><p>Ambos saltan por la ventana, es de noche y esquivar a los guardias será muy fácil. Más para ellos que saben de hechicería.</p><p>—No es por eso, no le hice nada —asegura cuando logran salir de la mansión—, él me propuso formar un lazo.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial!</p><p>—¡No lo es!</p><p>—¿De qué tienes miedo? Siempre me decías que cuando encontraras a alguien; fuerte, guapo y decente para formar lazos no lo pensarías dos veces y ahora estas de maricón huyendo de la persona más decente que conociste en tu miserable vida —Wonsik se detiene para encarar a su amigo.</p><p>—No es tan simple.</p><p>—¿No? ¡Explícame! Porque ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera del hermoso príncipe.</p><p>Wonsik respira profundo y sale corriendo siendo enseguida seguido por un molesto Hongbin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras la huida de los prisioneros la guardia fue incrementada en los muros de la nación, ciudades y pueblos, se preparaban para cualquier indicio de guerra. Quizás el pueblo de Jaehwan era pequeño, pero él se había llevado temibles prisioneros así que debían tener cuidado. El rey de la travesura tenía algo planeado.</p><p>Pasan los días y nada sucede, ni un ataque, ni una visita inesperada, nada.</p><p>Eso preocupa a Hakyeon, su esposo siempre solía atacarlo para molestar, para hacerle saber que estaba vivo, para llamar su atención, por diversión o venganza. Siempre eran así, Jaehwan venia cuando se le daba la gana, jugaba con Hakyeon, decía que lo amaba y le prometía puras mentiras para al día siguiente desaparecer dejando su rastro en cada lugar que los ojos del rey vieran.</p><p>Es un amor toxico, pero es su amor.</p><p>Jaehwan es un mentiroso, un manipulador, un excelente impostor y el más candente a la hora de seducir. Hakyeon caía a la primera en sus redes, su esposo lo tenía loco con sus juegos de ida y vuelta, con sus besos llenos de amor y sus mentiras venenosas, con su sangre caliente que volvía su cuerpo una lava ardiente, en la cama una escultura tan bella y prohibida, con una lengua tan amarga y adictiva.</p><p>Hakyeon lo odia pero no podía evitar derretirse por él hasta los huesos cuando lo tenía cerca.</p><p>Necesitaba terapia, su 'reina' lo tenía loco y más ahora que no sabía nada de él desde casi un mes.</p><p>Decidió ir en vez de esperarlo, haría un inofensivo ataque para llamar su atención, quizás era eso lo que quería, que él tomara la iniciativa por una vez.</p><p>Fue en persona hasta su reino, junto a Taekwoon y tres guardias más, su hijo Sanghyuk quedo a cargo del reino en su ausencia.</p><p>Al colarse en la ciudad supo enseguida que algo no andaba bien, no había nadie, las calles estaban en absoluta soledad, sólo el sonido de los pájaros al cantar era lo que se escuchaba al pasar. No había signos de destrucción.</p><p>Intercambia una mirada con su mano derecha y se ponen en alerta, eso era sin dudas un hechizo. Le tendían una trampa o algo peor estaba sucediendo porque hechizar a una ciudad entera no era algo simple, debes tener mucho poder para eso.</p><p>Llegan hasta la mansión del rey sin ser atacados, extrañados entran y buscan a la 'reina' Jaehwan. Esa era la prioridad.</p><p>Buscaron en todas partes sin separarse en ningún momento hasta llegar al último lugar; el patio. Allí encuentran a la 'reina' sentada con suma elegancia en una silla, mirando al frente como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Hakyeon sonríe al verle sano y a salvo pero se detiene cuando de repente una mujer desconocida aparece al lado de la 'reina'.</p><p>—Es hermosa ¿Verdad? —pregunta la desconocida acariciando un mechón de los sedosos y largos cabellos de Jaehwan, que parece no percatarse de ningún movimiento, como hechizado—. ¿Es tu esposa?</p><p>—Es hombre —aclara Hakyeon un poco molesto de que toque a su esposo de esa manera—, sólo usa un encantamiento para no ser reconocido cuando está a mi lado.</p><p>—Lo sé —dice la desconocida, sonríe y camina hacia las rosas del jardín—, yo le di esa habilidad —la mujer lleva un largo vestido de tirantes blanco, con una cinta dorada que rodea y entalla su cintura, sus rasgos son muy delicados al igual que su blanca piel, lleva los cabellos rubios sueltos y con pequeñas trenzas que la hacen parecer una ninfa.</p><p>—¿Eres Rovixx? —da un paso al frente Taekwoon sin miedo, ella desprende tal energía que hace que te paralices del miedo, un poder asfixiante y oscuro.</p><p>—Así es, me alegra que me recuerdes, la última vez que te vi eras un niño —sonríe ella de lo más alegre, arranca una rosa y se acerca al pelirrojo para dejarla prendida con magia sobre su ropa, en donde está su corazón.</p><p>Rovixx, es la diosa del universo, la creadora de todo y de todos. Su magia es infinita. Solía ser como un ángel para ellos, siempre aparecía para protegerlos y guiarlos en buenos caminos, pero desde la última guerra que hubo su actitud cambio a una realmente oscura y siniestra. Toda la luz que antes desprendía se volvió oscuridad. Ella no solía encantar ciudades enteras ni muchos menos jugar con los reyes. Ella sólo aparecía cuando debía aclarar cosas o cambiar trayectorias, quizás pensó que lo que estaba haciendo Jaehwan estaba mal y decidió castigarle, si es así ellos no tienen nada que hacer ahí o podían ser también castigados por intromisión.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Hakyeon se acerca a su esposo sin quitar sus ojos de Rovixx, que camina con serenidad por el jardín—. ¿Podías desencantarlo?</p><p>—No, eso es algo que Wonsik debe hacer —responde ella dejando aún más confundido a los chicos.</p><p>—¿Wonsik? —de nuevo habla Taekwoon—. ¿Qué tiene que ver un simple bufón?</p><p>—No lo subestimes, Taekwoon, él es mi más importante invento en este siglo —arranca otra rosa y la cambia a un color dorado brillante, casi como el de los ojos de ellos—. Me canse de esperar a que saque todo su potencia así que vine para ayudarle —sonríe emocionada, camina hacia Jaehwan y coloca la rosa dorada a un costado de su cabeza, la deja enganchada con magia y la cómoda a comodidad bajo la atenta mirada de Hakyeon—. Desde hace una semana que estoy aquí dándole pelea a Wonsik. Ayer tuvimos una gran pelea, cada vez aguanta más, pero lo mande a volar en algún lugar. Hace dos horas tuvimos un encuentro y lo enterré bajo tierra, no creo que salga hasta mañana o quizás ¿Lo mate ahogado? —se lleva una mano a la boca preocupada, mira a Taekwoon que parece querer saltarle encima para golpearla. Esa no era la diosa a la que él admiraba y respetaba, esa diosa jamás jugaría con sus creaciones—. Sí él te gusto tanto cuando lo viste por primera vez, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste cuando lo viste salir de la mansión? Podías tenerlo ahora ya que él sintió lo mismo que tú, pero cree que eres demasiado para él. Es un tonto, se menosprecia por ser de clase social baja. ¿No lo has pensado? —sonríe con diversión y se reincorpora para tener mejor vista de la expresión sorprendida del pelirrojo—. Tú eres la mano derecha del Rey de los vampiros, mientras que él es un simple bufón.</p><p>Taekwoon siente su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, si Rovixx decía la verdad él era un gran idiota. Jamás pensó que Wonsik pudiera sentir lo mismo que él, cuando lo vio irse y rechazar su propuesta pensó que el chico no sentía más que atracción física, pero ahora que escucha todo eso de la creadora siente alguna esperanza de tener una relación estable con ese ardiente chico.</p><p>De repente el suelo comienza a vibrar, todos se ponen en alerta contra Rovixx pero ésta está de lo más tranquila mirando hacia su derecha, entonces se escucha un gran estruendo como un volcán en erupción y lo siguiente que ven es un brillo dorado en la dirección en la que ella mira: es un gran dragón de fuego que salió de debajo de la tierra. El dragón chino da un par de vueltas en el cielo y cae directo a su dirección.</p><p>—Ven con mamá —sonríe Rovixx corriendo lejos para no dañar a los demás, el patio es inmenso así que cuando llega en medio y el dragón choca contra ella sus invitados no son dañados por el fuego—. ¿Tanto te costó hacer un patético dragón? —ella se mantiene firme con el puño extendido hacia delante chocándolo contra el de un cansado Wonsik, que apenas puede estar de pie.</p><p>Molesto da un paso atrás, respira profundo y escupe lava por su boca, lazándolo en gran extensión de aproximadamente veinte metros delante de ella, que de tres saltos logra evadir el ataque, pero al segundo es tragada por la mandíbula de un gran dragón que aparece encima de ella. Wonsik cae de rodillas en ese momento demasiado cansado, cinco días del infierno intentando derrotar a alguien invencible ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué? Sabe que nunca ganara y aun así ella le obliga a seguir. ¿Por qué? Ya no quiere más, sólo quiere descansar un segundo, solo descansar. Sus ojos quedan en blanco en ese momento pero no por causa de un desmayo, sino por el impacto del puño de Rovixx contra su estómago, es tan fuerte que lo hace volar hacia atrás a una velocidad increíble, su cuerpo impactaría contra la pared si no fuera porque Taekwoon logra agárrale.</p><p>—Rovixx, no cree que ya fue suficiente, Wonsik puede seguir su entrenamiento otro día —argumenta el vampiro pelirrojo intentando convencer a la creadora, que se lleva una mano a la barbilla como pensando—, él ya está inconsciente.</p><p>Taekwoon ve al de cabellos naranjas entre sus brazos, de lo más lastimado y desaliñado, con ojeras muy notables y suciedad por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas rasgadas y hasta quemadas por su propio fuego. Verlo le llena de una necesidad muy fuerte de protegerlo, de abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.</p><p>¿Por qué no pudo dejar de pensarle cuando lo vio irse ese día? Todo el mes las ganas de ir a buscarlo le estuvieron atormentando, no lo hizo pero soñó que lo hacía, que lo tenía entre sus brazos y eso le asusto mucho, le aterro el hecho de estar sintiendo algo más fuerte, algo muy parecido a la locura.</p><p>—No, aun no —responde Rovixx atrayendo la mirada de todos, sonríe enternecida ante la escena frente a ella.</p><p>Siempre supo que su sentimiento denominado 'amor' era el más fuerte y profundo de todos, era el sentimiento por excelencia que superaba todos los otros, era todo en uno, ni siquiera la ira es tan dominante a la hora de apoderarse del individuo.</p><p>El amor es como un veneno que se apodera de todo tu ser, que te manipula a gusto y forzar a hacer lo que cree correcto. Es algo que te cambia totalmente, que te destruye y te reconstruye.</p><p>Taekwoon deja con cuidado al malherido Wonsik en el suelo, lo contempla unos segundos más antes de reincorporarse y caminar hacia Rovixx, se detiene dos metros delante de ella y se pone en posición de pelea con los puños en alto.</p><p>—Pelea conmigo.</p><p>—¿Contigo? No me hagas reír, bebé —ladea la cabeza y se lleva ambas manos al rostro—. Tu nivel de pelea es superior al lado de cualquiera de ellos —señala al rey y los guardias—, pero al lado de Wonsik, es menos diez. Él no tuvo oportunidad conmigo y tú crees que si puedes ¿Estás loco? —el chico hace su primer movimiento contra ella, un rápido y certero golpe en el rostro que no logra darlo porque ella lo esquiva y le devuelve el golpe manándolo a volar contra los rosales—. Creo que te rompí la nariz —sonríe mirando sus dedos—. Te lo repito Taekwoon, no tienes oportunidad. Así que dime ¿Por qué lo haces? —el chico se levanta entre alaridos por usar las manos y enterrarse las espinas en ella, había caído de espalda, pero de todas formas fue pinchado en todo el cuerpo.</p><p>—No lo sé, sólo no quiero que lo lastimes más —Taekwoon vuelve a atacar, está vez usa toda su fuerza y velocidad, pero todos sus puños son detenidos por las manos de Rovixx.</p><p>Hakyeon es el único que logra ver, pero apenas por lo rápido que son. Todos sienten las fuertes ráfagas de viento que hace cada choque de puños, Taekwoon es tan rápido y ligero que sus pies casi no tocan el suelo. Es impresionante. Quizás el chico es el más fuerte y rápido vampiro que existe, pero todo eso es inútil ante la creadora, Rovixx puede anticipar todos sus ataques.</p><p>—No es suficiente pasión —Rovixx de un sólo manotazo en el pecho lo deja en el suelo. Mientras el vampiro intenta recuperar el aire ella vuelve a atacar en el mismo lugar quebrándole algunas costillas en el proceso—. Debes sentir la fuerza en tus venas al atacarme, ten conciencia de por qué lo haces o en este caso; por quién lo haces. Sé más apasionado e intenso así como lo eres al mandar en el reino —se agacha para mirar a los ojos del vampiro, que lucha por no ahogarse con su propia sangre, que sale de su boca—. Eres el mejor a la hora de armar estrategias pero un completo novato con los sentimientos y eso que naciste con ellos. La confianza, el dejarte querer, la comodidad de un hogar, el perdón y el amor verdadero. Que lastima que nunca te hayas familiarizado con ellos, te confieso que son lo vital a la hora de sacar todos tus poderes —mueve su mano hasta acariciarle la sien, en donde se sitúan las manchas oscuras—. Me gusta la forma del tatuaje —todos los vampiros nacían con esas manchas y cabellos de colores que los hacia muy diferente a las demás especies.</p><p>—¿Por...qué eres... así? —logra preguntar Taekwoon, ladea la cabeza y escupe un poco de sangre.</p><p>—A veces llevar el mismo mal que creaste y mantenerlo en ti te afecta más de lo que creías.</p><p>Entonces todos comprenden porque hubo tanta paz. Ella se había llevado la mandad y por eso se volvió oscuridad.</p><p>En ese momento otra energía llama la atención de Rovixx. Ella se pone de pie enseguida.</p><p>—Siempre logras sorprenderme, Wonsik.</p><p>El mencionado está de pie con la mirada fija en la mujer, que se acerca encantada por la maravilla de su creación, pero nunca vio venir la patada contra su estómago que la hizo llegar más cerca del cielo. Impresionada deja que Wonsik le demuestre todo su poder; diferentes golpes, estallidos y hechizos. Todo sobre ella sin dejarla caer al suelo. Aproximadamente cinco minutos de puros ataque en su contra, nada que pueda hacerle mucho daño, no a ella, pero seguro podía derrotar a todo un ejército de 300 vampiros él solo. Al finalizar le sorprende que un mechón de su cabello fuera quemado.</p><p>Satisfecha deshace todos sus encantamientos y deja fluir a toda la ciudad a como antes lo hacía. Cura a Wonsik y Taekwoon antes de desaparecer.</p><p>Jaehwan salta sobre su esposo al sentirse libre de ataduras, dice que lo presenciado hace minutos fue muy aterrador y no volverá a hacer travesuras, no muchas, también que volverá a estar al lado de su rey como corresponde. El pecho de Hakyeon se infla de felicidad mientras lo besa, pero no confía en esas palabras, ya no puede confiar, sólo fingir que lo hace.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehwan si cumplió lo dicho, se quedó con Hakyeon en el reino central y sin necesidad de verse como mujer, presentándose ante todos como el segundo rey a cargo del reino.</p><p>Quizás Rovixx había tocado la locura de Jaehwan también y por eso el cambio.</p><p>Por otro lado, el pequeño reino de Jaehwan fue dado por completo a su hijo Sanghyuk, que emocionado celebro como una segunda guerra mundial, en su mente. En ese reino de magia y locura se hizo de un agradable guardaespaldas de cabellos rojos y hermosos hoyuelos.</p><p>Taekwoon y Wonsik se dieron el tiempo de conocerse, tuvieron varios encuentros durante casi dos meses antes de poder formalizar algo.</p><p>Rovixx tenía razón, Wonsik pensaba que el pelirrojo era demasiado para él, le parecía un hombre perfecto, inalcanzable, imposible de cuidar y complacer, intocable ante sus manos. Cuando lo conoció solo quería divertirse un rato, pero como todo lo bueno en este mundo Teakwoon no era algo que se pudiera conseguir de forma fácil. Al escuchar que quería morderle se sintió muy feliz, pero sobre todo asustado. Jamás alguien le había dicho que quería estar con él de forma tan brutal. Al correr lejos pensó que era lo mejor, seguro el ricachón se cansaría de él al conocerle de verdad.</p><p>Pero pensó mal, porque ya han pasado cuatro meses y Taekwoon aún sigue a su lado, molestándolo y hasta sonriendo con verdadera alegría. Ya no se veía como el mandamás, amargado y frío que solía ser.</p><p>—Estás loco —dice tocando sus marcas en el cuello. La noche anterior el mayor le había mordido cuando hacían el amor, al principio no se dio cuenta y siguió embistiéndole hasta que se sintió tres veces mejor, todo por el lazo que habían formado—, o quizás yo lo estoy al imaginarte ¿No? Porque eres todo lo que quiero en alguien. No, eres mucho más de lo que imagine en un ser perfecto —Taekwoon se ríe con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, al reincorporarse del verde pasto atrae al menor de la nuca para unir sus labios en un profundo beso—. ¿Eres real?</p><p>—Lo soy —asegura el pelirrojo, sus ojos claros brillan con más intensidad bajo la luz del sol—. Y ya deja de decir tantas estupideces que me hace sentir raro.</p><p>—¿No dirás nada lindo sobre mí? —dice Wonsik como un niño pequeño, hace un puchero mientras atrae al mayor por la cintura.</p><p>—Ya dije mucho ayer —asegura besando el adorable puchero de su chico.</p><p>Wonsik sonríe al recordar, ayer por la noche, entre jadeos de cansancio y satisfacción al llegar al orgasmo, Taekwoon le había dicho: te amo. Fue algo rápido y sorpresivo que así lo mato de un ataque al corazón, no sabía que dos palabras podían hacerle tan ridículamente feliz.</p><p>Una segunda ronda de duro sexo le había seguido a eso, tenía demasiado amor que dar.</p><p>Ahora que lo pensaba, él no lo había dicho aún, si es cursi y se sale su lado infantil cuando están a solas, es súper cariñoso y atento, pero nunca le había expresado sus sentimientos con palabras, no con esas dos palabras.</p><p>—Dilo de nuevo —pide emocionado, el contrario niega y se remueve entre sus brazos—. Dilo, vamos, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? —chilla dándole un beso en la mejilla, están en medio del campo en donde se sitúa un bonito lago, a los alrededores hay árboles y no cree que nadie los esté viendo. Tampoco siente ninguna presencia.</p><p>—¿Por qué tú no lo dices? —ambos se miran a los ojos por unos segundos.</p><p>—Taekwoon, Taekwoon —sonríe nervioso—, Taekwoon, mi Taekwoon, te amo —confiesa Wonsik, dándole un gran impacto al corazón del mencionado, que se vuelve rojo como su cabello y agacha la mirada sin saber que decir—. Esa reacción es muy linda —el pelirrojo intenta escapar de nuevo de la melosidad de su novio, pero sólo logra ser llenado de besos y caricias—. Tengo al chico más tierno de todos —ahora si recibe un golpe por ser tan empalagoso.</p><p>—Cierra la boca y quédate quieto —ordena la mano derecha del rey, pero el bufón hace oídos sordos y lo ataca a besos—. Y yo tengo al chico más meloso del universo.</p><p>—Es porque eres muy amargo, entonces debemos estar juntos para equilibrar los sabores.</p><p>Taekwoon se ríe ante tal argumento, su vida había dado un giro tan radical al conocer a Wonsik, le gustaba siempre tener el control de todo, algo imposible con el menor, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, bueno, una de las tantas cosas que le gustan.</p><p>Entre besos y besos la intensidad va subiendo, caricias en la cadera y suaves jalones de cabello, suspiros de placer y una sensual mordida en el labio relajan por completo el cuerpo del mayor. Sentir la lengua de Wonsik contra la suya era una de las tantas cosa que le gustan, excitante y dulce a la vez.</p><p>—Te amo —susurra al separarse en busca de aire, se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de Wonsik y se da cuenta de lo que hizo: en vez de pensarlo lo dijo.</p><p>Wonsik le salta encima para devorarle completo, después de todo que importaba estar a plena luz del día, al aire libre. Nada. A ninguno de los dos le importaba demostrar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Si alguien quería mirar que lo haga, mientras lo haga en silencio y a escondidas, porque a Taekwoon le gusta rebanar cabezas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>